Multi-vision implies a method of displaying one piece of content using several independent electronic devices. There is a technical limit in the size of the display which one electronic device may have. Therefore, when a large-sized image or video with a high resolution is required to be displayed, content is frequently displayed using a plurality of electronic devices according to the multi-vision method.
In the case of displaying content in an electronic device having a relatively limited display size for portability (e.g., a mobile device), such as a mobile phone or a tablet Personal Computer (PC), displaying the content through the multi-vision method may be useful.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.